dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Depths Worm
×4, }} The Depths Worm is a hostile Mob found in Caves and Ruins. The Depths Worms will periodically spawn in Caves or Ruins and attack the player, similar to the periodic hound attacks of the surface. Multiple Depths Worms may be encountered in the Mushtree Forest biome. Periodic Attacks Before an attack, the player will begin to hear rumbling growls which grow more frequent the closer the attack draws. The older a world is, the more frequently attacks will come and the more worms will spawn with each wave. Depth Worms' spawn delay decreases and the amount of Worms spawned increases as the player survives longer on Default settings. The highest custom setting for Depth Worms is less dangerous than after day 100 on the Default setting. Behavior When it is not engaged with the player, it will seek out areas with harvestable objects then set its lure and lay in wait, or emerge to consume both meats and vegetables (it is omnivorous). This lure will appear as a small blue flower labeled "Mysterious Plant". If the player approaches the displayed lure, the worm will emerge and attack. During this time the main body of the worm resides underground. Fighting Strategy Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Depth Worms when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Tips * While underground, Depth Worms will rarely trigger Tooth Traps, making them a poor defensive option when facing multiple Worms. Bee Mines on the other hand will do wonders. Five or six of them will be enough to deal with a Worm. * Pigs and Bunnymen will ensure a safe place from the worms as the Pigs and Bunnies will attack them on sight. Pigs will automatically leave their homes during the day and Bunnymen will also leave during dusk and night so befriending items are not needed if the player stays near their homes. The bigger the waves are the more Houses and Hutches one will need though. Giving protective helmets to them will make them more efficient. * Rock Lobsters are the best option to deal with Depth Worms. A group of 3-4 of them will make quick work of Worm waves even when they're at their maximum size. The lobsters don't need to be fully mature, small ones will work too. * Depths Worms will always follow the same attack pattern: attacking once, followed by a brief resurface, then a second attack followed by no resurface. It is possible to get 4-5 hits in after the first attack, during the initial diving and subsequent surfacing. * Depths Worms cannot be frozen by an Ice Staff but being hit by it will still stun them. * Despite moving underground, Depths Worms will still be unable to go past Walls. They will also not attack the wall even if their target is on the other side. * Depths Worms attack any mob in sight except for insects and birds, which can be used to the player's advantage. During a Depths Worm attack, the player can let it chase them until it loses interest and looks for a new target. * Dealing with the Periodic Attacks in Don't Starve Together:: In Don't Starve Together, many more Depths Worms will spawn during an attack and cannot be fought one on one''. Creating walled-in sections of five or more Rock Lobsters, particularly in the Wilds, by luring them from the Caves into the Ruins (as they are connected on the same level) is an effective way to deal with the mobs while spelunking deep in the Ruins. Once fully penned in the Rock Lobsters will not leave. During the warning/attack, hammer down one wall on each side to ensure you have good exits and don't get pinned. The rock lobsters cannot leave through just one missing wall space (they can however disappear if left unattended with the missing wall pieces). By giving the Rock Lobsters food (rocks, flint, gold, ect.) or kiting the Depth Worms in such a way that they attack them, the Rock Lobsters will be able to successfully kill the mob. Rebuild the walls once completed. Trivia * During the Nightmare phase of the Ruins, the pinkish purple segments of the worm's fur will become a vibrant red. This is due to a side effect of the Nightmare Cycle, one which causes all traces of red to glow a vibrant, magenta-red color during the active phase. * The Depths Worm was added in the ''Six Feet Under update. * Like Slurtles and a few other creatures, Maxwell expresses surprise at their existence, implying he didn't mean for them to be on the island. * The striations and coloration are similar to that of the Sandworms from the Beetlejuice cartoon series. * Their lure is very similar to the lure of a female Anglerfish in real life. * Their inclusion could be a reference to the Graboid, a species of subterranean worm-like creatures from the Tremors series. * If a Varg is spawned into the Caves or Ruins via the Console, the Varg summons Depths Worms. Quite possibly due to the periodic attack mechanics of the Caves or Ruins. Bugs * Depths Worms can trigger Tooth Traps while underground and be damaged by them. * In Don't Starve Together, when a Depths Worm attack is about to occur, going to the surface and then back to the Caves will cause no Depths Worms to spawn. Restarting the server between leaving and entering the Caves will fix the bug. Gallery Worm Eat.gif|Depths Worm Eating. Worm Lure.jpg|Depths Worm displaying its lure. Worm Chase.jpg|A worm chasing Woodie while underground. Worm Attack.jpg|A Depths Worm attacking Woodie Glowing worm.png|A worm during the Nightmare Phase. worm hiding.jpg|A Depths Worm retreating into the ground. Six feet under.png|A poster from the Six Feet Under update featuring a Depths Worm. Depths_Worm_Trailer.jpg|A Depths Worm, as seen in the Six Feet Under trailer. fr:ver des profondeurs Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Light Sources Category:Sanity Loss Category:Cave Creatures Category:Periodic Threat Category:Ruins Creatures Category:Nightmare State Indicator Category:Non-Flammable